The aim with motor-racing circuits having guidance by tracks is for a toy vehicle to be guided around the circuit as quickly as possible in a race by controlling its speed of travel. In the course of this a keel engages in a guiding groove and ensures that the toy vehicle follows the path of the racing circuit. For this purpose, the keel is arranged to be pivotable on a chassis of the toy vehicle about an axis perpendicular to the plane of the circuit. A particular attraction in this case lies in the fact that, in a similar way to some model, a driver can cause the toy vehicle to drift through bends in the circuit. However, what often happens in this case is that, if speed on the bend is too high, the toy vehicle flips out of the guide and is flung off the course. If this happens, on the one hand unwanted damage may be done to the toy vehicle. On the other hand, players often find it a nuisance that, particularly with large circuits, the player or a helper has to pick the toy vehicle up and put it back down on the course exactly on the track before the player concerned can resume the race.
To stop the toy vehicle from flipping out of the guiding track, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,154, for example, for a guide pin having an undercut to be arranged in the guiding groove so that although the guide pin is longitudinally displaceable in the guiding groove, it cannot be withdrawn from the groove. The toy vehicle is not, however, prevented in this case from rotating through 180° about the guide pin, i.e., in a direction opposite to the direction of travel, if its speed in a bend is too high. Also, some of the tension is lacking from the race, because, to a limited degree, it is perfectly desirable that gross mistakes in driving, such as, for example, going into a bend at maximum speed, should continue to be punished by the toy vehicle flipping out of the guiding track.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a toy vehicle of the above kind which permits drifting at high speed, in a similar way to some model, through bends in the circuit, with flipping out of the track being impeded but not completely ruled out.